


A Change

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Undyne were married, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), And Ending that Shows Hope for the Future, Angst, Based on the theory that time passes even while you are not playing, F/F, F/M, Genocide Chara, Permanent Death of the Player, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, blinding, guilty pleasure ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: The Player Character had been playing the game Swapfell when life got in the way as soon as they hit Snowdin, and it took months for them to get back to it.However when they booted up the game the game shows it's a little... different." FINALLY YOU LAZY HUMAN, YOU TOOK SO LONG TO GET HERE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO SHOW UP. I SENT THE MUTT PAPYRUS AHEAD TO WORK WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNE TO FIND A WAY TO CONTAIN YOU, NOW FACE ME, THE MALEVOLENT SANS, AND PREPARE TO DIE!"





	A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let me get this out of the way right now: I am not a Diehard Papyriel shipper.  
> It is just a thing I like, and even then I really only like it in context of both Fells, maaaybe Underswap on a good day, but other than that, I like Soriel better on all accounts, especially in UT where I don't really ship Papyrus with anyone except maybe Shyren or Mettaton. 
> 
> And this fic keeps in mind the almost collective headcanon that all judges are UT Sans, UF Sans, US Papyrus and SF Papyrus.  
> I personally also like all the Sans' being the judges, but I'm going with the former for this :)
> 
> Also  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Symbolises a change in perspective

It had been a while since the Player played in Swapfell, having been doing Genocide this time around a few months ago, about six, them having exited as soon as they got to Snowdin because of life overwhelming them and they hadn't had the time to do the game since then.  
However now they were back and ready to destroy the rest of monster kind as they stole a bunch of Cinnamon Bunnies and headed for the place to meet with Sans, also known as Blackberry by some in the fandom community, in a heavily blanketed area as the silhouette of the short and violent skeleton that was second in Command in the Royal Guard appeared before them.  
" FINALLY YOU LAZY HUMAN, YOU TOOK SO LONG TO GET HERE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO SHOW UP. I SENT THE MUTT PAPYRUS AHEAD TO WORK WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNE TO FIND A WAY TO CONTAIN YOU, NOW FACE ME, THE MALEVOLENT SANS, AND PREPARE TO DIE!"  
The words kind of confused the Player as that had never been a line of dialogue in the other games they had played, those filling in the role of Papyrus never sent off the Sans role for such an expressed role, not in Pacifists or Genocides.  
However, they found it kind of cool the game acknowledged they had been away for a while, killing Sans with a single blow because of it being Genocide.  
" WHAT... HOW..." He held himself as he looked to the Player Character in the body of the Human child Chara, smirking then, " MUTT WILL STOP YOU. AND THERE IS STILL ALPHYS AND THE EMPRESS... YOU... WILL LOSE..."  
He then crumbled into dust before the emotionless eyes of Chara, who merely walked through the dust. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" NOOOOOOO!"  
" Papyrus, stop!" Undyne demanded as Alphys locked her arms around Papyrus', keeping him to her as he kicked and writhed, snarling as his right eye started glowing umber with rage as the three of them were in the chill of Undyne's lab in Hotland.  
" THEY KILLED MILORD! THEY KILLED SANS! THEY KILLED MY BROTHER!"  
" In this world it is kill or be killed Papyrus! Calm down or I will have to tranquilize you!" Undyne shouted back at him.  
" You will do no such thing." A voice boomed in the entryway of the lab, it being the Empress Toriel in all her glory, wearing a wine red dress flowing around her, the neckline of the dress wide enough to make it almost fall around her shoulders, and from it rose the collar with wine red fabric and black spikes in a medieval flare, a black crown glittering with blood red rubies that matched with her eyes as she strode to the three, " Alphys would be just as upset seeing you dead or vice versa, as your Empress I command you to let him go."  
Alphys let him go as Papyrus stumbled forward a little, making a choking noise despite the red collar he wore never encumbering him before, the magic from his eye still sparking before his shoulders were caught by the Empress.  
Over the months waiting for the Child, Sans had sent Papyrus ahead to work with Alphys and Undyne to find a way to stop the kid, to contain them, which of course came under the eyes of the Queen seeing as it would be the final human soul needed to shatter the barrier.  
Papyrus had met her before seeing as he was known as the 'Last Line of Defense' as well as being one of her Judges, and they certainly had found one another attractive, but this project had them working more closely than before, actually spending time together seeing as Toriel was the only one whom had harvested Souls before this and she had to teach him the technique just in case.  
And In such a world they live in, it didn't take long for their relationship to be something more as you can't open up to someone in such a world without some kind of repercussion, good or bad, and this one was good as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling a rush of comfort from not the Empress, but the woman underneath whom had also lost her own two children as he wrapped his arms around her as shuddered in anger.  
" I want to kill them." He whispered to her.  
" We will." She asserted to him, " No matter what it takes." 

Undyne looked to Alphys with a frown before giving a hissing sigh as she knew the Empress was right, looking down to her gloved hand where there showed a golden ring.  
The kid was gone so long and with such a threat on the horizon thanks to Papyrus' input, Alphys had proposed to her and they have been married for a month, Alphys in a tux and her in a mermaid-style wedding dress, Sans being Alphys' best man and her having Napstablook as her Maid of Honor seeing as she had no female friends and Toriel officiated, making it the most well-protected union in the Underground for the time being.  
And now the kid was back and Sans was dusted, and the possibility of one of them dusting was possible as Alphys merely looked to the side, trying not to show that the yellow lizard was devastated by the loss of her second-in-command and best friend, the two of them having trained and watched over each other's backs for years, and one moment changes everything, snatching her friend away from everyone that cared about him.  
At the very thought Alphys turns to her wife, there being a silence as they stare at one another, understanding zipping through them as Undyne shot out of her chair, causing it to crash to the ground, " You are not going to fight that hellspawn!"  
Undyne shrieked, only for Alphys to chuckle, " It's a Kill or Be Killed world, right Undyne? Either way, it is my job to deal with murderers. Just like it was Sans', and he did not back down from that little psycho, it's my turn now." She drew Undyne in, who gripped her tightly.  
" You're not goin'!"  
" I love you, but shut up and evacuate the city. Kill or Be Killed whatever, if that little psycho gets past me there is no one besides Papyrus and the Empress who can stop them."  
" What about Napstablook?"  
" You could try." Alphys rolled her eyes a little, obviously not having much faith in the Rockstar, " But don't fuckin' forget what I said and do it." She then kissed Undyne until the red-headed fish woman was dizzy pulling away then and using magic to make herself an axe, walking out as Papyrus watched her go and Undyne leaned against her desk as she gained her breath back and felt a wave of despair wash over her before she lifted the case for an evacuation button and slammed her fist down on it as if trying to break it in her frustration as she went to the emergency annoucements mic and tapped it, alerting all remaining monsters to get out of the area, Papyrus and Toriel facing each other.  
" You know what has to be done."  
" I do." Papyrus nodded to her before there was a silence and she pulled him to her, kissing him deeply before she pulled away and took his hand, wrenching him after her with no arguments from him, just following her back to the castle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Player Character inside Chara was very contented with their work, having taken a few tries to kill Alphys, but it was done, Napstablook was taken care of in one hit, and now there was one last person before Toriel and thus Alpha boss fight with Temmie and that was Mutt.  
However, going into the judgement hall he did not appear.  
They ran through it a few times to try and trigger him appearing, but nothing happened.  
Finding it a little creepy but not minding, they went into the throne room.  
Sitting in her chair facing them, Toriel drummed her nails against the armrest, her red eyes fixed on them as she looked over them critically.  
" Well, you must be the human. You look like no human I've ever encountered, more like a monster. But you can't be a monster since everyone evacuated." She stood then and approached them over the cold tiles of the throne room, FellSwap the only place where there wasn't a bed of Flowers for some reason or another.  
" Goodbye then."  
Their Soul was pulled out of their body and put into battle mode as she materialized a broadsword, it looking almost like an over-sized butcher's cleaver as the fight started and they immediately took the first shot and slashed at her, and it would have been a killing blow as well, however the next thing the player character knew the Empress was on the ground to the side, her hands over her eyes as blood and dust ran down her face having pushed down to the side and while she was mid-fall the knife took out her eyes, and the one who tred to push her out of the way was Papyrus, his right eye glowing umber.  
" Hey there Kiddo."  
A Gaster Blaster appeared and in a second they found themselves being incinerated by a blast that almost took up the whole battle square, causing their heart to split in two, but not shattering as two skeletal hands grasped them and forced them together.  
" No No, Sorry Kiddo, you belong here."  
The next thing they saw was a container forming around their heart, and Game Over Screen with no way to load their save file.  
They exited and went back, only to see the same thing.  
They had no way to play again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Papyrus watched the red soul floating harmlessly in the glass container before hearing a whimper, turning and looking to see Toriel on the ground, trying to heal herself, but all this time doing only harm shaped her magic with her and she wasn't doing a great job.  
" Toriel!" He immediately was by her side, his arm on her shoulder.  
" You won?" She asked as he nodded, handing her the container.  
" Yes."  
" Quick work." She murmured as she ran her hands over it and felt the buzzing underneath.  
" I learned from the best, I wasn't going to let them load and learn my moves." He murmured back to her as he took her hands away and looked at the deep jagged scar that went over her eyes, turning what was left of them milky and blind.  
" Stars..."  
" That bad huh?" She murmured humorlessly, chuckling, " Well... Hopefully these seven souls will make a difference."  
Papyrus nodded in agreement and ran a hand over her back before she stood, grabbing his hand and turning to walk.  
She knew her way around as she had lived in the castle for more than a few decades, soon both of them were standing in front of the barrier, and the other six Souls rose from the ground.  
And one by one she absorbed them into her body, shifting and changing as her wine red dress and spiking collar melted away, as well as her crown, and soon she was completely different.  
Her horns were longer and curled back, jutting behind her head as her crown had become a circlet changing colors as with the souls, her dress black as night with the Delta Rune on the chest and the seven hearts spaced out evenly at the bottom changing into one another as her eyes were bandaged, covering her damaged eyes instead of healing them as she took her hands to the barrier, only to pause while Papyrus watched her, turning then to the one she had grown to greatly care for over their time together, the one whom had brought her the last soul.  
" Papyrus." She murmured, her voice slightly echo-y as she stared down to him.  
" Yeah Tori?" Papyrus asked, concerned  
" I want to give you something for this, because... Because I love you." She whispered then in confession as she faced him, walking to him as she grabbed his wrist, " Join me Papyrus. I don't want to do what I have to do alone."  
" Then you don't have to." He murmured back to her honestly as she then pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, her hand pressing to the back of his skull as soon he felt something roll from her to him, pulling back in surprise as he looked then to his chest, finding it glowing Yellow with the Soul of Justice combining with his, filling him with Justice and the Idea she was having for what to do next.  
" You mean it Tori?"  
" Of course. There needs to be some kind of happy ending for us, shouldn't there be?"  
" Yeah... Even if you and I can never experience it ourselves."  
Then Papyrus noticed the world fell away from them and they were floating in darkness.  
He looked to see words glowing in bright Yellow calling to him.  
_RESET_

His hand stayed gripped onto Toriel's hand as she looked to it as if she could see it even though she was likely sensing to the point of God-like as she reached out with them and they pressed it together, Time and Space shifting around them as everything went to the beginning, before the kid showed up and killed everyone, before they fell, the two of them setting forth as if an entity together but split into pieces, going to try and lead everyone to the happy ending they all deserved, even if the two of them would never get together again from lack of circumstances, at least they were together there.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end of the fic!  
> Thanks for giving it a chance (I feel like it isn't that great, I could have done better), and hey, since you're here, if you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment! Maybe we can share the guilty pleasure shipping, whatever floats your boat!  
> There are so little Papyriel stories, and maybe so little fans, but welcome, this is a safe space here :)


End file.
